hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Autumn Brooks
General Autumn Brooks is an Artist who attended Twin Branches for her freshman year of high school, before transferring to Hearst High. She is unlocked and admitted into the MC's school at Level 6, after completing the quest, Homecoming. Autumn was one of the more notable character additions to the game's reboot in September 2012, and has been moved to [http://shs.wikia.com/wiki/Surviving_High_School Surviving High School]'s sister game High School Story along with love interest Wes as of The Conned Artist, Part 1. Autumn's Story Autumn Brooks was originally a freshman at Twin Branches High. When there she is a part of the "Hipsters" group and puts together an art showcase which Zoe, the social chair, helps her with. Autumn is shocked when someone destroys her showcase and Zoe tries to help Autumn discover who did it. Zoe finds out that it was the newest cheerleader, Lindsay Vale, as Autumn included most of the other cheerleaders in the showcase but did not include Lindsay. Autumn re-does the showcase and includes Lindsay this time. A professional photographer comes to see Autumn's art showcase and is impressed with the showcase, although he says that Lindsay's picture makes her look self-centered. Lindsay is furious because of this and destroys Autumn's camera, which her mother gave her before she passed away. Autumn becomes so upset that she transfers to an art school. Zoe tries to stop Autumn from transferring, but Autumn tells Zoe that it is sometimes best to change course. Zoe then reports Lindsay to the Principal and she is suspended. Wes grew to like Autumn and wanted revenge on Lindsay for what she did to Autumn. Wes later smashes Lindsay's car, causing him to get expelled from Twin Branches after she came back to Twin Branches over the summer for a shot at an internship with the famous photographer Nikolai Tyrell. Autumn and Wes then kiss after realizing how much they mean to each other. She returns to Hearst High for her sophomore year. In Soccer Sabotage, Autumn starts playing sloppily and the team has no choice but to take her off the field. It is then revealed that Pandora would destroy the locket Autumn's mother gave her before she died. Autumn does what Pandora asks, but her mother's locket was destroyed anyway. Autumn was devastated since it was one of the only items left of her. In The Art Festival, she uses the locket in her art piece in an attempt to lure Pandora out into the open. The plan succeeds and they find the person who destroyed Autumn's locket, but not Pandora. In the end, Katherine bought a new locket for Autumn to make up for the other one that was destroyed. Appearance Autumn has brown hair in her signature side braid, brown eyes and tan skin tone. She wears the Level 10 Artist outfit with slight color variation; her tank top has changed from black to red. Her outfit, much like the other main story characters, changes depending on the seasonal update but she is usually seen in flowery clothing. Personality and Characteristics Autumn is introduced to be a kind, friendly and caring person. At the beginning of the game, Autumn instructs the MC and helps him/her to start building the school. At times, she can be a little too nice, can seem like a pushover, and can come across as a little too meek. Her main skills are to do with art, which is reasonable as she is of the Artist clique. However, she sometimes goes out of her comfort zone and does sports. After her mother passed away, her father didn't know what do with her, so he put her in a ton of after school activities. Her jock skills include multiple sports. She is an excellent soccer player, Julian mentioning that her skill level is "incredible" as revealed in Soccer Sabotage. She is also a part of the fencing team, as revealed in Atonement Tour where Autumn represents them after their game is disturbed. She also mentions that she plays basketball with her dad occasionally in The Final Challenge and is good enough that she is able to impress Mia. In The Not-So Party Girl, it's mentioned she also is a field hockey player. In-Game Description The kind, quirky girl-next-door, Autumn has an artistic soul, a million hidden talents, and a heart of gold! She's the friend that's been there for you since the very beginning... and will stick by you till the end! Relationships Julian It is hinted at numerous times that Julian and Autumn like each other. He gets jealous when he finds out that Autumn and Wes have "history" in The Mystery and instantly decides they can't trust him despite not knowing him that well. He also puts in a lot of effort into planning Autumn's birthday party in The Last Minute Birthday Party and he remembers everything she likes such as her favourite bakery and what camera she likes. When the MC arm-wrestles with him in The Science Fair, the MC can easily distract him by saying Autumn is behind him, wearing a bikini. It's also apparent they spend a lot of time together alone such as in Do You Know Julian?, he says that he often watches horror movies with Autumn and in The Not-So Party Girl, he says that he and Autumn often play field hockey together. Wes In Surviving High School, it was evident that Wes and Autumn liked each other since Autumn's first kiss was with Wes. In High School Story, when Autumn first introduces Wes to the MC and friends, it is clear that Wes still cares dearly for Autumn as he gets extremely angry at Max and Kara when Autumn gets hurt and only decides to fully cooperate with the MC after this happens in The Final Challenge. In Choices, they become a couple but later break up. Mom Autumn was incredibly close to her mom and misses her a lot. Throughout the game, she mentions her frequently. Payton mentions Autumn lost her mother to a car crash three years ago. That means Autumn was twelve when she lost her mom. When she and the player's character were going through her mother's items, she mentions when she was younger she often went through her mother's jewelry. In The Perfect Prom, Autumn puts on her mother's perfume for prom. In Luxury Lake House, she mentions that her mother taught her some constellations. Charlotte Charlotte is Autumn's new step-mother following the events of The Wedding. When Autumn's mother died, her father was very lonely until he met Charlotte. Autumn was at first apprehensive about gaining a new mother figure, but after spending some time with Charlotte, Autumn accepts her into the family. Though they don't have much in common, they get along well. Autumn mentions that her step-mother has a friend who works for Katie Collins, a clothes brand that Mia likes. Dad Autumn cares a great deal about her father, but their relationship became distant and somewhat strained after Autumn's mother passed away. When her mother was still alive, they spent a lot of time together. In The Final Challenge, Autumn mentions that she and her father sometimes play basketball together. Their relationship has improved since their heart-to-heart talk on his wedding day. Trivia *In World Water Day, she mentions her family owns a farm. *In The Write Way, she mentions that she is a fan of the author Natalia Leigh. *She is the first main story character (excluding the MC) to appear. Pictures AUTUMN.png|Autumn Default Outfit AUTUMN_(DEBUT_OUTFIT).png|Autumn Debut Appearance AUTUMN_(VALENTINE'S_DAY_OUTFIT).png|Autumn Valentine's Day Outfit AUTUMN_(SPRING_OUTFIT).png|Autumn Spring Outfit AUTUMN_(EASTER_OUTFIT).png|Autumn Easter Outfit First AUTUMN_(EASTER_OUTFIT_2).png|Autumn Easter Outfit Second AUTUMN_(PROM_OUTFIT).png|Autumn Prom Outfit AUTUMN_(GRADUATION_OUTFIT).png|Autumn Graduation Outfit AUTUMN_(HALLOWEEN_OUTFIT).png|Autumn Halloween Outfit AUTUMN_(FALL_OUTFIT).png|Autumn Fall Outfit AUTUMN_(WINTER_OUTFIT).png|Autumn Winter Outfit AUTUMN_(NEW_YEAR'S_OUTFIT).png|Autumn New Year's Outfit AUTUMN_MAKEOVER_(BEACH_AUTUMN_OUTFIT).png|Beach Autumn Makeover Outfit AUTUMN_MAKEOVER_(AVIATION_AUTUMN_OUTFIT).png|Aviation Autumn Makeover Outfit AUTUMN_MAKEOVER_(GODDESS_AUTUMN_OUTFIT).png|Goddess Autumn Makeover Outfit OldAutumnFromSHS.png|Autumn's Appearance in Surviving High School Autumn-0.png|Autumn's Appearance in Choices Category:Characters Category:SHS Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Story Characters Category:Datable Characters